staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 Sierpnia 2012
TVP 1 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 My Wy Oni; magazyn 06:30 Na początku popełniłem wiele błędów; film dokumentalny 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach 08:00 Tydzień 08:25 Dora poznaje świat - odc. 18 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2000) 08:55 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - Dzień próby, odc. 20 (Command Crisis); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 09:25 Big Time Rush - Bardzo Ważna Praca, odc. 13 (Big Time Jobs); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 10:00 Dom - odc. 8/25 - Jak się łowi dzikie ptaki - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 11:35 Morowe panny - koncert z okazji 68. rocznicy wybuchu Powstania Warszawskiego /3/; koncert 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:50 Dylematu 5 - odc. 1/3 - Eksplozja - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 13:45 Nie ma jak Polska odc. 8 Lubuskie - Przystanek Woodstock; magazyn 14:20 BBC w Jedynce - Życie. cz. 5. Ptaki (Life. Birds. (5/10)) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 15:20 Nieustraszony - odc. 14 (Knight Rider, ep. 14 Knight to King's Pawn) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 16:05 Nieustraszony - odc. 15 (Knight Rider, ep. 19 Exit Light, Enter Knight) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Ranczo - odc. 32 - Wielkie odkrycie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:25 Kolarstwo górskie - Maja Włoszczowska MTB 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Jeden dzień z życia ogra, odc 44 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / Ogre For A Day ep. 44); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Miasto z morza - odc. 1/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2009) 21:10 Zakochana Jedynka - Miasto z morza - odc. 2/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 22:05 Londyńczycy - odc. 11/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:55 Londyńczycy - odc. 12/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 23:50 Wakacyjny seans filmowy - Jack i Jill kontra reszta świata (Jack and Jill vs. the World); komedia kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2008) 01:25 Dwa księżyce; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1993) 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 04:35 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 04:45 Nie tylko dla pań - Nie - spokojna starość (Veteran TV); cykl reportaży kraj prod.Dania (2010) 05:20 Nie tylko dla pań Nie - spokojna starość (Veteran TV); cykl reportaży kraj prod.Dania, CZECHY (2010) 05:55 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 18; serial dokumentalny TVP 06:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Maszyna zmian-Inwazja świąteczna; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1995) 07:05 Dziewczyna i chłopak - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1980) 08:40 Kultura, głupcze (39); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 09:30 Święto Przemienienia Pańskiego; relacja 11:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Obrzęd żaby - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 11:40 Makłowicz w podróży - (80) Indie "Trivandrum"; magazyn kulinarny 12:15 Gwiazdy w południe - Żandarm i policjantki (Gendarme et les gendarmettes, Le) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1982) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1934; teleturniej 14:35 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 18 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:15 Szansa na Sukces - Justyna Steczkowska 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 486 - Dowód; serial TVP 17:20 Kabaretowe wakacje z duchami - 2012 (1); widowisko 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 14 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 14; teleturniej 20:05 Lato Zet i Dwójki - Bydgoszcz; widowisko 21:10 Lato Zet i Dwójki - Marilyn Monroe; widowisko 22:15 Czas honoru - odc. 49 "Wyprawa do Rzeszy" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 23:05 Czas honoru - odc. 50 "Ostatnia podróż" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 24:00 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - Wakacje (43); magazyn 00:40 The Bad Plus i Joshua Redman (Warsaw Summer Jazz Days 2012); koncert 01:35 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Trzeci; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2004) 03:15 Pitbull - odc. 16; serial policyjny TVP 04:00 Żandarm i policjantki (Gendarme et les gendarmettes, Le); komedia kraj prod.Francja (1982) 05:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gorzów Wielkopolski 07:02 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Informacje lubuskie - podsumowanie dnia - Informacje lubuskie -; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:55 Pogoda Poznań - Pogoda 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 Ichtis; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:01 Polska według Kreta - odc. 42 - Grodzisk Mazowiecki; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:02 Prawdę mówiąc - Mirosław Hermaszewski - odc. 16; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:02 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:02 Obcy - gatunki inwazyjne w Polsce - odc. 3 - Świat podwodny; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:03 Śmietnik w mojej głowie - Jaskiniowiec w mojej skórze; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:16 Śmietnik w mojej głowie - Sztuka kamuflażu; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Oglądam sobie ptaszki; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:53 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2012 - St. Leger; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:15 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2012 - St. Leger; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Informacje lubuskie - flesz; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:03 Pogoda Poznań - Pogoda 17:05 Traffic - magazyn drogowy 17:10 Komix - Komix - magazyn młodzieżowy 6; program dla młodzieży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:27 Informacje lubuskie - flesz; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Pogoda Poznań - Pogoda 17:32 Traffic - magazyn drogowy 17:35 Wakacyjny Flesz 17:39 Prosto z lasu /2012 - Prosto z lasu 10/2012; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Program prezentujący piękno polskich lasów oraz wszelkie problemy związane z ich ochroną a także zagospodarowaniem. 17:54 Informacje lubuskie - flesz; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:57 Pogoda Poznań - Pogoda 17:59 LAES - Partnerstwa; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Informacje lubuskie - wydanie główne - Informacje lubuskie -; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:42 Pogoda Poznań - Pogoda 18:45 Wakacyjny Flesz 18:49 Traffic - magazyn drogowy 18:54 Swojskie smaki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Sport - Retransmisja sportowa: Żużel Stal Gorzów - Włókniarz Częstochowa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Listy gończe - Zagardlenie - odc. 35; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 Informacje lubuskie - podsumowanie dnia - Informacje lubuskie -; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:57 Pogoda Poznań - Pogoda 22:00 Wakacyjny Flesz 22:05 Sport studio; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:25 Przerwany film; film dokumentalny; reż.:Bohdan Kosiński; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:52 Kiosk na Placu Solidarności; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:18 Powstanie warszawskie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:30 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:05 Śmietnik w mojej głowie - Jaskiniowiec w mojej skórze; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:17 Śmietnik w mojej głowie - Sztuka kamuflażu; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:27 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:35 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:58 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:02 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:18 Polska według Kreta - odc. 42 - Grodzisk Mazowiecki; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:45 Listy gończe - Zagardlenie - odc. 35; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:09 Śmietnik w mojej głowie - Jaskiniowiec w mojej skórze; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:22 Reportaż TVP INFO - Oglądam sobie ptaszki; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:34 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:47 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 32; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:01 Przerwany film; film dokumentalny; reż.:Bohdan Kosiński; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:28 Kiosk na Placu Solidarności; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:53 Śmietnik w mojej głowie - Sztuka kamuflażu; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Obcy - gatunki inwazyjne w Polsce - odc. 3 - Świat podwodny; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:27 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Przygody Animków (13, 14) - serial animowany 08.15 Show Misia Yogi (14, 15) - serial animowany 08.45 Pinky i Mózg 3 (28, 29) - serial animowany 09.45 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (20) - serial animowany 10.15 Gang Misia Yogi (6) - serial animowany 10.45 Geniusze w pieluchach - komedia, USA 1999 12.45 Hudson Hawk - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1991 14.45 Mściciel z Laramie - western, USA 1955 16.50 Kabareton - program rozrywkowy 17.50 Trudne sprawy (29) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (134) - serial komediowy 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 9 (201) - serial kryminalny 21.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 7 (149) - serial kryminalny 22.00 Kości 5 (106) - serial kryminalny 23.00 Głosy 2 (23) - serial kryminalny 00.00 Śmiertelne wizje - thriller, Kanada 2004 02.15 Magazyn sportowy 04.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Maja w ogrodzie (34) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.25 Akademia ogrodnika (34) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry wakacje (8) - magazyn 10.55 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso 2 (8) - cykl reportaży, Polska 2011 11.30 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 12.00 Rewolwer i melonik - film sensacyjny, USA 1998 14.00 Surowi rodzice (11) - reality show 15.00 Prawo Agaty (12) - serial obyczajowy 16.00 Mimzy: mapa czasu - film fantasy, USA 2007 18.00 Perfekcyjna pani domu (9) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Film o pszczołach - film animowany, USA 2007 22.00 Przepis na życie 3 (11) - serial obyczajowy 23.00 Detektyw Monk 8 (6) - serial kryminalny 00.00 Tajemnice Smallville (19) - serial SF 00.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.10 Arkana magii (663) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.30 Rozmowy w toku - talkshow 03.25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 11/34; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 12/34; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 13/34; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 14/34; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Niedziela Barabasza; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1971); reż.:Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk.:Anna Seniuk, Zdzisław Kuźniar, Jan Mateusz Nowakowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:05 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 09:20 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Szkoła życia - odc. 13 (Skola pro Żywot); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Ludzie z bagien; film dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Sadziński; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 389) kraj prod.Watykan (2012); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Matki Bożej Królowej Polski w Zwierzyńcu; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 XVI Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów Ciechocinek 2012 - Graj piękny Cyganie... (3); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Wielkopolskie Parki Krajobrazowe - Powidzki Park Krajobrazowy; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Polonia w Komie - Lude z Karaibów (48); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Podróż do Lwowa w lata 30-te (cz. 2); reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Śląska Gala Biesiadna 2012 cz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 20; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - 2 PLUS 1 (120); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Polonia w Komie - Lude z Karaibów (48); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Rodzinka Dinka - odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 5 - Żywa woda; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Stacyjka - odc. 10/13 - Rycerze i dziewice; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Diego el Cigala (Festiwal Filmu i Sztuki DWA BRZEGI 2012 - Kazimierz Dolny / Janowiec nad Wisłą); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:55 Prawdę mówiąc - Małgorzata Braunek; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Krok; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Śląska Gala Biesiadna 2012 cz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 20; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 5 - Żywa woda; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Stacyjka - odc. 10/13 - Rycerze i dziewice; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Prawdę mówiąc - Małgorzata Braunek; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:30 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - 2 PLUS 1 (120); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Kulturalni PL - (102); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych